official_thornsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Amazingamer360/Thorns PUNS
Hi guys its Thorns and today I am making puns about friends and non-friends = Part 1 = Sparkles "Hey Sparkles isn't it cold up here in the mountain," I said. "Kind of," said THE GREAT SPARKLES. "Or should I say its SPAR-COLD!" I said. "THORNS, I told you, no PUNS FOR A WEEK," said THE GREAT SPARKLES. "Well I can't help it," I said, "BYE!" "Hey wait..." Cactus "Hello, Cactus what are you doing," I said to Cactus(duh). "I'm getting ready for my party with Dandelion, so what's your business here," said Cactus. "I'm just saying you need a CAC-TIE!" I said. "Did you make a pun out of my said," said Cactus. "Yep," I said. (Spear of Justice Intensifies) Sunflower "HI there sunflower, what are you doing," I told Sunflower(duh, again) "I'm gonna destroy ten Stump Snails by myself, "Sunflower. said. "No you can't," I said weirdly. "Duh, why don't you think I can't," said Sunflower. "Cause you don't have the SUN-POWER to do so!" I told Sunflower. Sunflower then smacks me in the face with a porcelain dipper. Dandelion "Hey Dandelion, how ya doing at this fine day," I said. "Are you gonna make a pun like you did to my brother, he couldn't stop talking about how you made a pun out of his name," Dandelion told me. "MAYBE..." I said. "Well I have a party later, so how do I look," Dandelion said. "Like a Dandy-Lion," I told Dandelion. "DID YOU JUST MAKE A PUN OUT OF MY NAME ALSO!" said Dandelion. "Yep and bye!" I said and teleported away. Sunny "HELLLOOO SUNNIEEEE," I said to Sunny. "Hi Thorns," said Sunny. "So hows life," I said. "It's good, cause everyone likes me, I'm so amazing!" said Sunny. "Well, are you saying that THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU(cause he's base of the sunit...)," I said. "Was that a pun you just said!" said Sunny. Sunny then steals Thorn's ketchup. "NOT AGAIN!" said Thorns TO BE CONTINUED I need to stock up on ketchup. Just put some names I need to make puns on in the comments. = PART 2 = Uggggh, the ketchup store was out of ketchup for so long, but I got some. ENJOY! Apples and Pineapples It seems like Apples and Pineapples are looking for pineapples in the Pineapple Field. "I will find more!" said Apples. "NO I WILL!" said Pineapples. "Hey guys, what's up," I said. "I'm gonna win a bet with Pineapples," said Apples. "No, I'm gonna beat Apples," said Pineapples. "What are you guys in love or something," I said. "Hey stop THAT!" both Pineapples and Apples said at the same time. They both opened their mouths and snapped at me like they want to kill him. "No need o be like SNAPPLES guys," I said. "WAS THAT A PUN ON BOTH OUR NAMES," both of them said. "Yepp," I said. Apples started shooting pulses at me and Pineappled tried to bite me, but I dodged it all and teleported away. Twig "HEYYYYYYYY Twig," I said. "What Thorns," said Twig(DUH!) "Are you going to a party of some sort," I said. "Yeah, what do you want," said Twig. "You kinda look plain and the party is going to be colorful," said Thorns. "WHAT!" screeched Twig. "You look like a STICK FIGURE," I said. "Did you offend me and my twig!," said Twig. Twig charged at me with his stick, but I teleported away. Blueflower I saw Blueflower near a lake today and she seemed said, so I went and talked with her. "Are you ok, Blueflower?" I asked. "HoI, ThOrnz I M sAd caUse Blueflower ran out oF FOOB," said Blueflower. "Well I did see you were feeling BLUE," I told Blueflower. BLueflower giggled a little. "I mean you are BLUE-TIFUL!" I said. "HEHEHEHEHHEHE," giggled Blueflower. We kinda laughed for the next few hours. Victoria "Thorns what are you doing in MY room," said Victoria. "Umm, Hey, what are you doing right now," I said. "Well since I'm not that rude I will tell you," said Victoria, "Well, I'm trying to win a race just for fun." "Ok, but you have to be VICTORI-OUS," I said. Victoria seemed very mad and seemed like she could stab Thorns's eyes out. "Chill, down buddy ol' pal," I told Victoria. "OK, but don't make a pun again or I might blow myself up(Vicious Bees have the blue bomb ability)," said Victoria. "Ok...BYE!" I said and dashes away. Sapphire I saw a great fire in the distance, and I went towards it. "WAIT, Saphire what did you do to the Stump Field," I screamed at Sapphire. "I wanted to make a SAP-FIRE," said Sapphire. "Hey, I'm supposed to BEE making the puns," I told him, "And the burning stuff." "I don't think you should be AXEing me those questions," said Sapphire. Sapphire toke an axe out of thin air and tried to hit Thorns by throwing it. "You shouldn't be FIRING those axes you know," I told him while dodging more axes. "Stop being like a DODGE RAM(its a car) and get hit already," said Sapphire. Then Sapphire started to glitch. "Seems like you're OVERHEATING, aren't you," said Thorns, "Well I have to bring you back to Dandelion." TO BEE CONTINUED Well, I have some explaining to do, so I have to be back later. =Part 3(WIP)= Stump “Hey Stump,” I said to Stump. “What the OOF happens here,” said Stump as he looked at the knives and ashes everywhere,”You know I Love here right.” “Well Sapphire kinda had a glitch and fought me here,” I said. “What,” said Stump. “Well, I can tell you are STUMPED,” I said. “Bye, I am going to stay in the spider cave for the rest of the week,” said Stump as he walked away. Clover "Isn't it a nice day outside Thorns," said Clover to me. "Wait, I'm supposed to talk first," I said. "Oh, sorry..." said Clover "So aren't you lucky," I said. "Nah, I almost got crushed by a piano," said Clover. "Well, I guess that's why you're a TWO LEAF!" I said. "Thorns fo to the time out corner," said Clover loudly. "Wait what?" I said. "GO NOW OR ELSE!!!!" said Clover very loudly. "Ok..." I said sadly. Artist Thorns This story is kinda weird... "Thorns give me back my brush NOW," said Artist Thorns. "You don't need to be in a b-RUSH for it right now," I punned. "UGGGGGGGGGGG," said Artist Thorns, "Give me back my TOOTHBRUSH!" "Ohhhhhhh, it's kinda gone..." I told him. "That was MY FAVORITE ONE!" said Artist Thorns. "Your favorite PUN is mine?" I said. I think his mind exploded. "I'm just gonna drink ketchup now, bye" he said. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmm," I said because I stole his ketchup. He turns around... "Ok, byeeeee......." I said. ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5 and Bluescreen Thorns "You are a glitch and you should be gone!" said ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5. "No you should cause you are a bigger glitch!" said Bluescreen Thorns. "Hey, what you guys doing?" I said. "Oh hey regular Thorns, which one of us is better," said Bluescreen Thorns. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am the best Thorns, the all-mighty BLUESCREEN THORNS," said Bluescreen Thorns. "Blueberry Thorns, are you really trying to steal Sparkle Thorns' nickname," I punned. "Hmmmm... I like Blueberries," said Bluescreen Thorns. "That's Illegal," Me and ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5 said. "Wait, you're ERROR MESSY THORNS right..." I said. "WHAT! I am the magical amazing ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5!!!!" said ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5. "Pun overload, system rebooting.... Bluescreen occurred," said Bluescreen Thorns. "Did you just give Bluescreen Thorns a Bluescreen!" said ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5. "I guess.." said Thorns. "I like you and Star Thorns because you two are the most original out of the weird ones," said ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5. "Awwww... That's nice," I said. "Well at least you got a glitch out of this place," said ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5. "Yep, I hate stupid versions of myself like the *whispers* THORNESS," I said. "Oh man, we can not fight that one, it has a power level of over 10000," sasid ERR0R ME55AGE TH0RN5. We just talked about other things for the rest of the day. Category:Blog posts